Discoveries
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Mike trying to break into Jason's house. What exactly happened when Jason caught him? And what would Mike think of Jason and Aria together? One-shot Disclaimer: I own nothing.


I looked over at Emily's house. I felt bad breaking in. Emily was practically like family. She was probably my favorite out of the group.

* * *

I just wanted the tent in case things got bad. I wanted to get away. From everyone and everything. I didn't hate my sister. I hated my dad for cheating on my mom and making my sister keep it a secret. I heard Aria break down when mom found out. I knew she felt guilty. I didn't blame her. I wanted her family to be back together.

I looked Emily's house and saw that the car was gone. I wasn't planning on hitting her house again but I didn't need any witnesses.

* * *

Instead I headed over a few blocks and gazed at my next target.

Jason DiLaurentis.

* * *

I knew him. He was Alison's older brother. He was also my sister's crush. (What? I'm a boy. I have read my sister's diaries .)

Jason was the poster child of what not to do. He was always doing drugs and drinking. He was a party animal. At least that what's Eric Kahn said.

Alison's death bothered me. I couldn't believe someone would kill her. And then with the girls acting all jumpy and scared I knew something was up. Someone or something was out to get them.

* * *

I decided to break into Jason's house in hoped to get some answers.

I looked at Jason. He was driving away toward the center. I looked over and saw that Spencer wasn't home. She lived next door and would scold me if she caught me. But I knew she was going out with Toby.

No one would see me. I would have at least an hour or so to search.

I looked at his house and decided to go through the back door.

* * *

I grabbed a bobby pin I had borrowed from Aria. I knelt by the door and began fumblingth the lock. I thought back to how a friend of mine did it.

I met Alicia in Iceland. She was the older sister to my friend Dylan. She and her twin Blake taught me how to pick a lock. They had locked us and themselves out one night and Alicia showed me how to pick locks.

A useful trick.

* * *

I was so absorbed in what I was doing, I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I didn't see the shadow until it was too late. And hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped up and spun around and found myself looking at Jason DiLaurentis.

He tighten his grip on my shoulder.

* * *

"Michael Montgomery. "

I think of how to escape. He's going to call the cops. I know it. And then I will get busted by Garret Reynolds for stealing from him.

Then he looks at me again and grabs my hands. He takes me to the car and shoves me in gently. He gets in and I hear the locks click.

He drives for a bit and then pulls over.

* * *

"Did you steal from Emily Fields?"

"Yes."

"What did you want to steal from me?"

I bit my lip and then I shrugged. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Nothing. I was looking for some of Alison's things."

"Why?"

"Aria and her friends have been acting weird. Every time their phone rings they jump. I looked at her phone when she was sleeping and someone has been bullying her. They are blackmailing her and the girls and I want to help her."

* * *

I looked at Jason, when I said that Aria was getting blackmailed, something changed.

He was more alert and concerned.

I thought back to a comment Noel's older brother Eric said.

"Jase won't admit it, but he came back for them. His puffs. He always had a soft spot for the tiny one."

I couldn't help but wonder if the tiny 'puff' meant my sister.

* * *

"So why did you take Em's tent?"

I raised an eyebrow when he said Em. It flowed easily off his tongue.

I decided to be honest.

"Things are rough and I feel like I need to get away. I took the tent in case I needed to stay somewhere else."

Jason looked at me sympathetically.

"If you ever need a place to stay, my house is open."

He began driving again.

* * *

"Aria loves you. She went looking for you at the basketball courts and was scared when she couldn't find you. She's your sister don't forget that. You never know what is going to happen."

I know he feels guilty about Ali.

And I know he is right about Aria.

* * *

We continued on driving.

"Are you going to call the cops?"

"No."

"Why?"

Jason hesitates. "Because you and I are a lot alike."

* * *

He pulls up to my driveway and grabs my arm and we walk up to the door.

He rings the doorbell and Aria opens it.

* * *

I brush past them and head up the stairs. Then I stop and stay quiet to listen to them. From where I am I can see Jason's face.

He's looking at my sister like she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

I hear him tell her what I did and I can tell from her tone of voice that she is worried.

She asks him about calling the cops and I see him focus on her eyes when she says that he won't.

He admit he cares about me and her.

* * *

And then it hits me.

Jason DiLaurentis is in love with my sister Aria Montgomery.

* * *

And then it hits me again.

I would like if Jason and Aria dated. I knew he would keep her safe.

I watch Aria and Jason and notice the way they act around each other.

When Aria closes the door, I see the look in her eyes.

Love.

* * *

So I didn't learn who is bothering the girls. But I learned two things:

1. Jason DiLaurentis is in love with my sister.

2. Aria Montgomery is love with Jason.

And that's enough detective work for me, for now.

* * *

**This has been in my mind for a while. I love Aria/Jason and I love Mike. (He's so cute)**

**So this one shot popped out.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
